The present invention relates to a clutch release, in particular for automobile clutches, comprising a sliding sleeve and a clutch release bearing which radially movably abuts a flange of the sliding sleeve and the nonrotating bearing ring of which is held in the central position by means of an oval spring ring. Upon overcoming a radially acting frictional force, the nonrotating bearing ring is rotatable relative to the sliding sleeve in the circumferential direction within fixed limits and is movable in a radial direction along two mutually parallel guiding surfaces. The spring ring abuts the bore surface of the nonrotating ring at two diametrally opposed places and at 90.degree. removed therefrom engages two diametrally opposed places in an annular groove of the sliding sleeve.
A clutch release of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 371,440 filed Apr. 23, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,773. According to this known construction, changes in the dimensions of the sliding sleeve or the oval spring ring cause changes in the magnitude of the radially acting frictional force in the contact area.